


watch the stars fly by

by Meridas



Series: warm, unalone (come settle down) [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Queerplatonic Molly/Yasha, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Yasha's Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: There’s something about the quiet patience of watching the stars, and the comfort of being with Yasha, that makes him want to settle into the quiet.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Series: warm, unalone (come settle down) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607398
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	watch the stars fly by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkmouse/gifts).



> This one's for Silk, who wanted the soft wings prompt <3

“Hey, there.” Molly clambers out of the roof access hatch, steadying himself carefully with his tail as he goes. The steep ladder isn’t that hard to navigate on a normal day, but carrying two massive cups of hot chocolate does test the limits of his balance a bit. Be a shame to lose any of the mini marshmallows piled high in their cups, after all. 

Yasha turns around at his voice, reaching up to take the close-to-overflowing cups from his hands. Molly picks his way around the nest of pillows and blankets she’d brought up earlier, all set up and ready to watch a meteor shower until they either fall asleep or the cold drives them back inside. Well, drives Molly back inside, more like. He’s a fire-resistant tiefling, he’s built for things like beaches and tropics and spas, not late-winter rooftops. But he’ll brave a lot of things for a beautiful experience, and even more to make Yasha happy, so he settles down on his own cushion and immediately makes himself at home in the blankets strewn about. 

“There’ve already been a couple,” Yasha murmurs, handing him back his hot chocolate once he gets himself all wrapped up. He takes it and leans back against her, drawing his knees up to his chest and tilting his head up to the sky. 

“Make any wishes?” he asks, raising his mug to take a sip. He keeps his voice quiet, even though they’re alone up here. There’s something about the quiet patience of watching the stars, and the comfort of being with Yasha, that makes him want to settle into the quiet.

“No,” Yasha replies softly. “There’s too many stars for that. I wouldn’t need nearly that many, I think. I have just about everything I would wish for.”

Molly wraps his tail around her ankle and smiles. “Cheers to that, dear.”

The meteor shower is breathtaking in its own special way: more patient than something like fireworks, but prompting a little jolt of excitement and wonder with every bright, brief line that sears across the deep black sky. Once the hot chocolate is gone, though, it’s not long before Molly is scrunching himself into progressively smaller shivering ball to conserve his body heat underneath the blankets. Every time he tells himself that his nose and tail are too cold for this, he catches sight of another silvery streak across the sky, and he just wants to stay out for one more— _one more…_

“Are you still cold?” 

Molly tucks his tail more firmly against his stomach, wiggling further back against Yasha’s warm bulk behind him. “Yeah, but I’m okay for a while longer. Next time I’ll bring a thermos and some more hot chocolate.”

Yasha hums quietly. She shifts around, and one of the blankets slips away from their nest. Before Molly can reach for it, though, there’s a quiet rustle from behind him and two huge, feathery wings wrap around them. Yasha’s wings always looks sort of iridescent, like they might vanish if they’re touched, but as they fold around Molly they're solid and strong and very warm. 

“Better?” Yasha asks, amusement in her voice as Molly immediately relaxes under the new feathery warmth. He leans back against her, letting a contented purr build in his chest in answer. He knows this isn’t something she can do all the time—the wings tend to take a lot out of her, the same way that it tires him out to use some of the weirder, stronger powers of his voice. But while they’re here, they envelop both of them easily, soft and heavy. Yasha rests her chin atop Molly’s head, settled between his horns, and hums softly back at his purr.

They stay up like that, watching the stars glitter and fall across the sky. 


End file.
